Heartless
by SurfandSnowRider
Summary: Max and Fang get into a big fight and Fnag walks out on Max, possibly for good, but when Max suddenly goes missing, Fang is faced with a big desision. Dose he really love Max? and will he make it in time to sve her? lots of FAX. rated T for mild language
1. Alone

**SO originally I had planned this story as a one shot song fic but now I'm not so sure. I guess that I'll see how big of a response I get and then I'll go from there. Normally I am against FAXness and all the same junk that pops up on FF, but I thought what the heck.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Maximum Ride, but I might one day Own the world. Watch out for Flying Ninjas and Cute evil bunnies that are pink. **

Heartless

I Lay against the wall of the hotel room, all the others had gone out for the night. A single tear flowed down my cheek, and I quickly wiped it away, only to have more follow. Why? The single word echoed through my mind over and over again.

"_Your so full of it!" _I could hear him yelling at me. It hurt even more and I put my head between my knees letting the tears flow freely down my cheeks, wasn't going to try and hold them back, not now, not after all that I had been through.

_"Am I ? or is it just your not willing to admit anything. You're the one full of it, standing there so silent like you know everything in the world!" I creed out_

_"Look I just wanted to ask you something and you have to turn it into a big thing, but that's not good enough for you, now you have to start putting all the blame on me! If that's the way it's going to be then I'm not sure that I want to have anything to do with you."_

_I stood there shocked at the words that had slipped out of his tongue like poisonous vipers. _

_"Fang please! just try to understand where I come from at least."_

_He was silent, and for a few seconds I thought he understood_

_"No Max, It's done."_

The words went through my mind, I could almost see him standing in front of me that stoic look plastered across his face.

"_But…" Fang just shook his head. "Fine! If you're going to be that way then I don't want to hear another word about it! I swear it's done for good if your ending it now!" I said trying to keep my cool, trying not to lose it in front of him. _

_He just turned and walked away, taking my heart and soul with him as he left. _

I gave him my heart, for once I let my guard down and let him take me away to a place where only the two of us existed for the moment. When he walked away he crushed my heart and my trust. to How could he be so heartless?

I put my head against the wall and though I could almost hear his voice in my ear, whispering in his soft tone, the way he did when we were on the pier, the way he talked when we were in that cave alone…

_"Wait!" I called as he took the kids out for the night, probably to go see a movie and grab a bite to eat. He didn't look back but kept on walking with a laughing Gazzy and nudge and a frowning Angel. She turned to me and shook her head. I just stood there shell shocked watching as he walked off, knowing he would come back a different person, knowing I had lost the Fang I loved. _

_Please. I thought Angel turned one more time and I could hear her voice rig out loud and clear in her mind._

_I think its done._

Outside the window I could see the moon shinning through, I could picture him now smiling having the time of his life while my heart was ripped out and torn into a million pieces. How could he be so heartless? Why did I even dare to give my heart away to a man who would just take it wind throw it away like a crumbled piece of paper. I know we had once had likes for other people, we each had our secrets, but that was in the past now. Wasn't it?

_"This is all wrong! We should never have been together in the first place. I was all just a mistake." He yelled _

_"IS that it! It was all a mistake, you mean to say that on the pier you didn't mean anything you said!? What about the cave!? Huh? Was that all a big joke! Did you do that just to pull my leg, just to see how much it took to finally see the Great Max fall!?" I yelled, hoping the kids wouldn't hear. "Is this what you wanted, too se me break into a million pieces?"_

I closed my eyes and though back to the day we were on the pier before the Erasers had come to ruin my day. I thought of when he had asked me too just run away to some deserted Island with the rest of the flock, to just live the rest of our days there carefree while the world crashed and burned. I thought of the night in the cave, the way his lips felt as they touched mine, the weightlessness I felt as he slowly pulled me closer to him, the way his hand held me. It seemed all perfect, but that was then, and this is now.

I stared into the dark room, wishing I could be with him right now ,but I knew that it would never be the same, never again. He had made his decision, and now I had to make mine. I had to let him go.

_"…It's done_." His voice resounded with clarity against the dark walls and through the black shadows.

_"Fang please!"_

"Please fang…" I called out into the night as more tears poured down my cheeks like two hot rivers releasing the pain and hurt I had kept inside of me for years. The Max everyone else knew never cried, never backed down and never gave up, but the real me was broken beyond repair, or so I thought.

"…don't leave me." I whispered and then lay my head in my knees and cried like I had never cried before. I gave my heart to a guy who just threw it away. Why I did, I would never know, It just seemed so right when it was just the two of us, but now I knew I was wrong.

"How could you be so heartless?" I whispered as I closed my eyes, momentarily shutting out the world around me.

**Like I said I will continue this story if I get a good response, it's snowing cats and dogs right now so I won't be going anywhere for a while. Respond quickly and I shall post quickly, youu shall decide the fate of the supposed to be one shot. If anyone can tell me what song this story id based off I'll give you a sneak preview of the next chapter. **

**-Mo**


	2. Flying away

**HAPPT SAINT PATTY'S DAY!!!! Ahhh yes the time when people dress in green (and if you don't beware my super pinch!) My family talks about Irish heritage, and I get to eat food colored green! Not to mention all the little leprechauns wandering around looking for their pot of gold (which I shall find first. Beware all you green midgets!)**

**okay so a big thanks goes out too: Soren, RECH2O, Shiv3r, Zoe625, Bluejaygrl98, Sabrina, ****ConspiratingYourDemis**e, **Fangxxmylove, Leytonloveforever, and BlackAthena thanks for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I shall only say it once more, never owned, never will. If you ask for a disclaimer again I shall send monkey ninjas after you, or even my pink bunnies of death that will one day help me rule the world. XD enjoy!**

_The dark haired boy stood outside the hotel, wrapped in his black leather jacket and black jeans, hiding in the darkness, becoming one with the shadows. He was hidden so well, it would take someone with a highly trained eyes to spot him. He stood there thinking of Max, and the fight they had just had. He couldn't get her off his mind, no matter how many times he told himself it was over. The thought of how they spent time on that pier in Hawaii, how she had kissed him on the beach in New York when he was only half conscious, how he held her in the cave on that dark night, the way her lips felt on his, so smooth… no matter how hard he tries he couldn't bring himself to letting her go. He stands in the dark, not ready to face Max and tell her he was sorry, wishing he had never fought with her in the first place._

* * *

MAX POV

I sat in the room, starring at the walls, wiping my eyes, and hoping my Flock didn't catch me like this. That was all they needed, to see their brave leader crumble into a million pieces, like that pastry we tried to eat the other day. I stared at the clock, 10:34, they should be home soon. I stood and tried to pull myself together, putting my mind block to try and keep Angel from reading all my thoughts and going over to blurt them out to Fang.

I dried my eyes ad flipped the lights on, wincing at the momentary brightness, wishing I could just sit in the dark all night, crying my eyes, letting all the hurt and pain I felt inside, out. I felt like Fang had taken a sledge hammer to my heart and swung until there was nothing left but a few shards and broken specks.

"MAX! MAX!" I heard Nudge yelling down the hallway. I sighed and braced myself, waiting for Fang to walk through the door, waiting to face the pain once and for all.

"Max! the movie was so awesome there where these princesses and a prince and then there was a great dragon and there was fire and the dragon attacked everyone and captured the princess but the brave night came out to come get her back and in the end he defeated the evil dragon and save the princess and they live happily ever after. Wouldn't it be great to live happily ever after with your price charming? That's what I want to do some day and…"

Iggy put a hand over her mouth as I sank down on the bed trying to hold in all my emotions, trying to be the brave Max, trying to put the thought of Fang being _my_ price charming out of my mind.

"How was your movie Gazzy? I asked weekly. Angel just stood there quietly staring at me with the most sympathetic look I had ever seen. She knew enough to figure things out, even if I wouldn't let her read my mind.

"It was awesome! There where explosions and fire!' he said happily.

"That's great." I said giving a weak smile and watching ads the two boys headed back to their room. I stood and went back to my bed, shutting the small door behind me and plopping on the bed, letting several silent tears fall down my face in two warm and salty rivers. I heard a faint knock on my door, and it was then I realized Fang hadn't come in. Where had he gone? Wasn't he supposed to be keeping an eye out and watching the kids.

"Max? you alright?" Nudge poked her head in and I put a pillow over my head.

"I'm fine just uber tired. Why don't you and Angel play cards or something for awhile." I said

"Okay. I wish you could've come with us. We had a great time."

I listened as she slowly closed the door behind her leaving me in utter silence and darkness, the two things Fang liked the most. I couldn't get him out of my mind. I always remembered the voice and Jeb (even though he was the biggest b*****d in like the whole world) telling me that we belonged together, that we were made for each other. For once I wished they had been right. I lifted my now soggy face out of the pillow and spread my wings out wide. I needed to fly I needed to escape this cramped room, and feel the cool evening air on my face. I slowly opened the hotel window and jumped out of the ninth story , moving my wings rhythmically until I caught a warm updraft.

With tears still streaking down my face I began to fly faster until the world around me turned into a single blur, until I felt like I was truly alone, that no one could hear or see me. I flew and flew, not knowing where I was headed, just flying blindly trying to release the pain inside of me.

* * *

FANG POV

I stood outside unmoving, trying to blend into the darkness as best I could. I didn't want to go back inside, I didn't want to face Max again. I knew she was probably being the bold leader she was, tucking gin the kids and saying her goodnights. Chances where the fight hadn't even faced her. Sometimes I wondered what she did with all the emotion she had probably stored up inside of her. How she was able to face each day with a grin, or a sneer and take it head on. Sometimes I wondered how she kept from going completely crazy. She might be a tad insane but that was just because there was a stupid voice inside her head that wouldn't leave her alone.

The moon began to set I the distance and I finally moved toward the door, taking in a deep breath ready to face Max no matter what the outcome might be. I wanted to fall on my knees and beg for her to come back, but that would just be humiliating and heart crushing when she said no.

I was halfway to the door when I hesitated. Did I really want to face Max now? After that big fight, after watching her giving me this look of total defeat. I knew somewhere deep inside her there was a crushed Max, but she would never show it, not to anyone in a million years. I had made the biggest mistake in my life, letting go of the one girl I ever truly loved. Sure there was that red head, but that was just a crush, not true love.

I slowly walked into the hotel and down to the elevator, punching the button that led to the ninth floor and bracing myself for whatever Max might dish out. I was read y to take anything, if only I could get her back.

The door to her room slowly opened and I smiled to see nudge and Angel playing cards. Of course Angel was winning. She always did. Word to the wise: never play a round of cards with a six year old mind reader.

I nodded my head and slowly made my way over to Max's door. I was closed so I knocked politely trying to keep my calm as I waited for her to come and answer. Most likely I would get the door slammed in my face.

"She's sleeping." Nudge said "I don't think she wants any visitors right now. You know cuz I think she's like really tired and Max can get really cranky when she's tiered and…"

"That's okay I'll just go in." I said knowing Max better than that. She was usually the last person to go to bed. She always made sure that the rest of the flock was sleeping and safe. I wondered what had gotten into her.

I slowly made my way into her dark room, blending with the shadows as I moved silently and effortlessly to her bad. I didn't want to startle her or anything, knowing a startled Max meant a very violent Max and I would probably end up against the wall, but I couldn't help myself. Call it a gift, call it a curse, I didn't really care, I kinda liked it.

"Max?" I said, realizing her bed was empty. I slowly pulled out the covers only to reveal nothing but a few crumpled sheets.

I went back to where the girls were playing, a little curios now. I peeked my head through the door and looked at nudge and Angel. Nudge was frustrated, obviously because she was losing to Angel for the umpteenth time.

"Where's Max?" I asked trying to sound calm. But I wasn't. I had images of her being brought back to the School. Of her being torn to pieces by a fly-boy or one of Mr. Chu's cohorts out for revenge.

"She should be in there." Nudge said absently mindedly, trying got win against Angel.

"Wasn't she in her room?" Angel asked, most likely reading my mind, I hoped my images weren't too scary and that she didn't panic.

"No." I said getting a little impatient.

"Mabye we should go look for her." Angel said, I could hear the fear rising in her voice. Nudge looked up and stared at me.

"No. stay here." With that I went back into her room and noticed the small window at the end that was wide open. I was hoping that she had just gone out for a flight and that she wasn't in the hands of those Erasers and the White coats, or worse.

_Chill Fang, Just find Max_ I thought spreading my wings and jumping out the window, heading straight ahead and hopping that I could find her in time, hoping tat she was okay and that nothing bad had happened, though deep inside I had this sinking feeling.

* * *

I flew and Flew high up in the sky, never looking down or behind me, just straight ahead. I flew as fast as I could until my wings grew sore and my body began to tire. I slowed and coasted on a small air current, looking down. I was probably like two hundred miles away from where I should be, but at least I was two hundred miles away from my heart break. I had left it behind when I went into supersonic mode. I turned around and began to fly back, listening at my stomach yelled at me, demanding that I stop flying and feed it now. I flew for several hours grow more and more weak, I was about fifty miles from the hotel, fifty miles from going back and facing my pain, and all the anger that began to seep into me.

I looked down and spotted a small dinner, the one Gazzy wanted to eat at, but instead we had chosen the Greek café right across the street. I looked down at the small restaurant and licked my lips listening to my very angry stomach continue to yell at me. Sometimes I wished I could just shut it up. I get the fact that I'm hungry, but it doesn't have to make noises until I feed it. I swear it is just as bad as Angel was when she was s a baby always winning and crying.

"Okay! Oaky!' I said to myself. Maybe I really was going insane. Fang would know. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I landed, thinking of Fang really did hurt, and it brought a small tear o my eye. I walked inside and sat down at the nearest booth reading the menu as a blonde haired waitress came over with a pad and paper.

"What can I get ya?' she asked. Well how bout Fang so I can tell him just how sorry I was. No? well then…

"A milkshake, one large burger and large fries to go with that." I said. It was just a midnight snack after all, I didn't want to eat anything too heavy before bed.

She smiled and wrote it down, then walked away to go place my order.

I played with my silver wear, thinking of Fang, never seeming to get him out of my mind. I loved him so much, but I guess he didn't love me back anymore. I sighed, determined not to break down in public. That was all I needed. It was then I realized all the very handsome Model looking men sitting at a far away table. One of them gave me a toothy smile, revealing two sharp Fangs. I froze in place, then instantly sprang to my feet I needed something to punch right about now anyway. For the first time in my life I was glad to see the Erasers.

**I know cliff, I am sooo evil. *Smiles* guess you'll just have to wait till I post again now won't ya? I plan on mot making this story too much longer, and I am very thankful that I got such big response! Well I wasn't expecting that much of a reaction, but all you guys changed my mind and helped me turn the one shot into more of a three shot. Anyway, since it's a holiday, tell me the goofiest thing you've ever done on St. Patrick's day, and I'll send a preview of the next chapter. i take any review, just no death threats plasese. **

**Updates every other day garneted, or you have permission to yell, scream, or even through things at me, like bananas for instance. R&R please! :)**

**-Mo**


	3. Erasers!

**Sorry bout the long wait for this update, normally I post every other day, but I got behind because I had a track meet, and we didn't get home until three in the morning. Though running at ten at night was an interesting experience on I shall never do again. I busted my ankle trying to qualify in the 100 meter dash, I was .5 seconds off and was limping as I exited the field, but I guess that's life. Now I can't run for at least a week, but those doctors can't stop me! Now that I can't go anywhere I should have the final chapter (hopefully) up in a day or too. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Big thanks goes out too… ****BlackAthena, Leytonloveforever, Zoe625, Bluejaygrl98, 'Shiv3r', dogLOVER411, RECH2O, Soren, Sabrina, ConspiratingYourDemise, and Fangxxmylove, Thanks all for reviewing and helping me get this story done.**

** Disclaimer: do I even have to write one?**

I stood in the middle of the diner surrounded by four Erasers, now going into full morph, their long claws out stretched and ready to rip my flesh to shreds. I could small the foul Oder of garbage mixed with rotting flesh coming off their fur and I wondered if they had taken a shower within the last six years. I jumped up and snapped a kick into the first Erasers chest, hearing the resounding _crack _ as one of his ribs broke. He stood back wheezing and coughing, trying to get away. I guess they don't make them like they used too. I punched left and right letting out all my anger and rage on the very unlucky four that decided to make my night even worse than it already was. One of the Erasers managed to clip me with his fist sending me flying against the wall. I shot back at him and round house kicked his head until he fell on the floor unconscious.

"You Freaks sure did pick the wrong night to mess with me" I said coming back around and connecting my foot with another Erasers Jaw. His head spun back and I smiled wiping blood from my mouth. Angered he stood and lunged at me, managing to pin me down as his claw scrapped my cheek, sending small drops of blood on the white floor.

"Not so tough are you? " one of them taunted and I focused all my strength on the one that was punching my face, trying to push him off of me.

"Get off me you freaking _fridge_! I grunted. Managing to push him off only to have another one tackle me from behind and hold me face down on the floor. I heard a scream come from behind and a dish breaking. I figured that was my waitress with my food.

One of the Erasers, the one I think had the broken rib brought his thick Italian leather boot up, and kicked my chest, causing me to lose my breath. Sometimes I think life enjoys sending bad luck my way. The last thing I remembered clearly was seeing his heavy boot head toward my face and screaming Fang's name in a desperate cry for help.

* * *

Fang Flew up high, coasting on the warm air currents and looking for any sign of Max, in the air or down below. His dark wings gave off silver hints of the full moons light, and his hair moved in the wind, occasionally flying into his face and temporarily blocking his vision. He quickly glanced down below watching as the streets and buildings passed by underneath him. There was a car accident somewhere down below and he could see the flashing lights of an ambulance in the distance. If Max was here she would have flown down to the car and helped those people. But Fang wasn't Max.

He flew on until he came to the small Greek café down below that they had eaten at hours earlier and the diner Gazzy had wanted to eat at. Of course Max refused to go there saying it's time we started eating things other than just burgers and fries all the time. Come to think of it he was hungry and could go for a good snack right about now. Suddenly a scream rang out through the night.

"…Fang!" He heard a voice call down from below, and for a moment he thought he had heard Max calling out.

He dove down and circled over the Greek café, and the surrounding ally's looking for any sign of her, hopping he could find her and tell her he was sorry, and that they should just get back together. He looked everywhere, and then flew back up above the city and all its lights and noise. If there was one thing he hated it was crowded cites full of people and stores that had no sense of conservation and kept their light on at all times. He took one lat 360, looking for any sign of Max, then dove back down.

Fang landed right behind a small building, hiding his wings and heading toward the diner and the thick greasy burgers inside, the meal Max had denied hi m and the guys earlier. The girls had loved the exotic food and whatever that orangey peach stuff was with flat bread, but the guys on the other hand didn't. He probably just imaged Max's voice earlier, probably from a lack of sleep or something like that, after all, why would Max call out for help?

* * *

I woke up in the back of a pickup truck with my hands bound and my mouth gagged. There was an Eraser by my side holding a small gun and looking at me with the blood thirsty look of a starved coyote. I gave him one of my amazing death glares and worked on planning an escape. My hands where bound with duck tape, something I could probably escape if I clewed through it long enough, I was going to escape or die trying, I wasn't about to let those creeps back at the School have the pleasure of experimenting on me for even a second.

I struggled for several seconds, trying to break free, trying to time it so that the stupid hairy Eraser wouldn't notice. I found a small piece of sharp metal and began to rub my bound hands out it, trying to rip the thick tape off, but only managing to cut myself in the process.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Eraser asked as he spotted me trying to escape.

"Getting out so I can kick you fuzzy little a-" I felt his thick boot hit my shoulder hard and winced as the truck hit a bump at the same time. I closed my eyes and pretended to be knocked out, hopping the Eraser would lose interest and look somewhere else. For some reason I had this feeling that Fang was out there somewhere looking for me, coming out to get me, and kick eraser butt at the same time. But that was probably my own wishful thinking. Like Fang would actually come and rescue me when I needed it most.

I sat there in the dark hopping I could find away to get out of the truck and into the air so that I could fly away as far as I could from the Erasers, the White coats and the hell hole called the School, the place I didn't doubt they were taking me.

I opened my eyes and saw a small dark figure moving silently in the sky, and for a second I thought I was a raven or a crow, but I looked harder and saw that I was too big and lumpy to be a crow. I smiled and looked back at the Eraser.

"you must _love _your job, going around killing and capturing people." I said, catching his attention.

"Shut up." He said through gritted teeth.

"you know you remind me of this other Eraser I used to know, Ari? He died about a year ago. His expiration date kicked it. I wonder when yours is? Too bad you'll knock out soon, you where just getting started on your mass murder and total jerk career. Am I right?"

I gave a satisfactory smile as the Eraser looked scared for a second then pulled the butt of his gun out, hitting my face.

"I said shut up!"

"Why?" I spat as blood dripped out of my mouth. "Is it because you know what I say is true? Who knows, you could drop dead any second."

The Eraser looked ticked and afraid at the same time. He lifted his gun and aimed it at me. A cold smile on his face.

"You want to say one more word and I'll blow a hole in your head so big they won't be able to tell your face from your brains."

I rolled my eyes.

"Right, like I said you never know when it might happen, like now for instance. I say you're going to drop dead within the next, oh I don't know, ten seconds or so." For a second he looked confused, and I smiled as I watched the dark soaring figure drop rapidly from the sky aimed right at the Eraser that stood guarding me. He wouldn't even know what hit him.

* * *

Fang walked across the street headed straight for the diner. He could smell the grease and fries in the air, mixed with cooking beef and oil. Nudge was so right, if the flock ever did settle down he would want a room that smelled just like this. _Crash! _Fang heard a scream and slowly made his way to the entrance of the diner to see what was going on. Four tall men that looked like they could be super models where just walking out of the diner through the back door, and a small blonde lady stood bending over, trying got pick up the array of broken glass and food.

Fang figured that the model looking guys got upset and left because the waitress spilled there food, but that still didn't explain the second scream he had head that night. He slowly walked in and nodded toward the waitress.

"you'll have to excuse me for a second." She said in a very scared voice. As soon as she said that she ran toward the back and closed the door behind her. Fang just shrugged and took a seat in the nearest both, starring at the kitchen area and waiting for the waitress to come back out. It was at that moment he noticed the small drops of blood on the floor, and the messed up chairs on the floor. It was at that second it clicked. Those guys where Erasers and they had taken someone.

"All right what can I get ya hon?" the waitress asked as she came over to his table, with a big smile on her face.

"What happened?" Fang asked pointing to the small drops of blood and the tangled chairs.

" Some guys who were sitting table over there. They came and beat up this poor little teenage girl then they took her out back I called the cops so they're on the way to handle it. This might sound crazy, but I don't think any of them where human…the way they moved… and their teeth…" the waitress seemed to zone out, but that was all Fang needed. He jumped up and ran out back, leaving the dazed waitress behind

"Hey wait!" she called after him, but he ignored her, his mind was set on one thing now.

He burst out the heavy back door, right as a large pickup truck drove off faster than any normal car would drive. He watched as it turned out of the parking lot, just barley catching a glimpse of the Eraser in the trunk, holding a gun and looking down in the bed every few seconds.

"Damn." Fang muttered under his breath as he spread his long black wings and took to the skies once more, keeping a close eye on the truck and trying to stay as hidden as he could in the dark of night. As long as it remained dark outside he could follow the truck, but if the sun rose he would be in trouble. H looked down in the bed of the truck and saw Max, lying on the floor, bound and to still to be conscious. The Eraser stood there hold a large shot gun, a blood thirsty smile spread across his twisted face.

Fang's worst fears had come true, and he didn't like it one bit. If only he hadn't gotten into a fight with Max, then she never would have taken off, and the Erasers would never have taken her like they did. He wished that he had been with her to defend her, and keep her safe, but instead she was in the back of a pickup with four of the hounds of hell.

He could see movement down below and It was then he decided to strike at the now distracted Eraser. He clenched his fists and felt the anger building up inside of him and as quick as a built he dropped out of the sky, aiming for the Erasers neck.

**Hope you enjoyed the story! I wrote it while I was waiting for my events to start for track, it was either that or watch our school run in speed suites. I'll tell you one thing, guys in speed suite are not a good combination, especially if they don't wear the shorts. Think wrestling suites five time worse and your kind of close. On the plus side our school kicks butt in their events, we took a good deal of first places, including me in my 100 meter dash, and 6th in medley. I will post the next chapter on Monday. **

** I'll send a sneak peek if you tell me your favorite sport, weather to watch or play. R&R**


	4. Together at last!

**I am extremely sorry for the late update! My life has been a whirlpool of chaos and I just won't stop spinning enough for me to at least collect my whit's. First I find out I have exactly one day to get all my work in or I fail like three classes which is really bad. Then I hurt my ankle and now I'm sick. On top of all that I have a meet on Saturday and snowboarding on Sunday and next Saturday. I have no idea how I'm going to pull it off, but for now here's the next and last chapter in the supposed to be one-shot. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I told you twice, if you really want to read another one go back a few chapters and be satisfied. **

**WARNING: some spoilers to Fang at the bottom, not that many and they don't really give away a lot, but I suggest you don't' read it anyway if you havn't read Fang yet.**

_Crack! _I watched as the Erasers head snapped back at an unnatural angle. Well I tried to warn him that his expiration date was coming soon. Fang landed gracefully without a sound on the bed of the truck. He quickly undid my ties and helped me up, right as the truck stopped and the other three Erasers got out with big guns. The first one (the one I had broken a rib) smiled and raised the gun to Fangs chest. His furry muzzle began to stick out of his elongated Face and his fangs began longer and sharper. All I could do was stare between them, and Fang.

Gosh seeing him her now standing tall dark and silent, his face stern and his jaw set ready for battle. He looked good anywhere but with just the right light he looked amazing, his hair seemed to gleam in the moonlight and his wings shone in just the right way. He had come back for me, he had come to rescue me. Maybe that alone was enough, maybe he still loved me, even after all that we had been through I the past few hours. Maybe he still cared.

"Fang I'm…" I began but stopped cold when I saw the Eraser aiming the gun at Fang and pulling the trigger. Immediately I snapped into Kill mode and dove for Fang, to try and get him out of the way, then at the Erasers who stood there with the stupid grins plastered across their ugly faces.

I felt a small pressure on my shoulder but I didn't pay attention to it, all I could think about was protecting Fang, as I saw him jump into action as well, scared for both our lives. For a moment I stopped as I held the dirty Eraser by the muzzle, staring at his long powerful legs connecting with and Eraser very flimsy jaw. You could tell he was hell bent on getting rid of the Eraser, nothing could stop him now. I picked up the Eraser and swung him against the truck, punching and kicking left and right, letting my adrenalin and anger take over. I flew into the air and dropped like a heavy stone on the next Eraser getting the satisfying _umph _I had been listening for.

Finally when we had all the Erasers where down I slowly stood and assessed all the damage, wondering how Fang was. I saw him standing over the last Eraser, looking at me with a worried frown. I managed a weak smile before I noticed blood pouring from his right shoulder. Dam those Erasers for getting him. I quickly ran over to him and he continued to stare at me.

"Your shoulder…" I breathed, catching my breath and trying to settle down from the intense adrenalin rush.

"No your shoulder." He said, and I looked to see blood pouring from my shoulder as well. I guess the Eraser had managed to knick both of us with a shot after all. I put my hand over the rapidly pouring blood and tried to stop it by using a piece of my jacket.

"You need help." He said with a solemn face, I looked up into his deep dark eyes and froze, held by his probing gaze. I quickly looked away and finished wrapping my arm.

"I'm fine, It's just a nick. You should've stayed with the kids anyway." I said quietly, not wanting to reveal anything. I felt his hand on my chin and I slowly lifted my head, meeting his gaze once more.

"Look if you want time to go back I will, but I can out here because I was worried about you." My jaw dropped about foot. That was the loudest and most thoughtful sentence I had ever heard Fang say. Right then I went from rock hard Max, to putty Max. A small tear fell down my face, and Fang reached to wipe it away, sending chills up my spine.

"I'm sorry." I choked out.

"so am I." it was at that moment our lips met and he held me there for what seemed like an eternity. When he released I let out a deep sigh and rested my chin on his chest. When had he become so tall? He held me there, in a firm but loving grasp, slowly stroking my tangle hair. You want adrenalin rush? Wait till you find the guy that was meant for you.

"I love you. If you don't feel the same then fine, but I just had to come and try." He said softly and I slowly pulled away from his grasp, starring down at the floor.

"I love you too…and I'm sorry for whatever I said or did. I'll try to be different if you want, because I love you and I don't want to be without .you ever again." I said, stumbling over some of the words, totally out of character.

"I don't want you to be different, all I want is Maximum Ride, the one girl that caught my eye back at the school when we were still in cages, staring at each other from the bars. I don't want to be without you either."

I smiled faintly and hugged him, feeling the sharp pain in my shoulder as the blood continued to pour from it. I was really hopping it would at least stop bleeding soon. Fang spread his dark wings and took off into the sky, I followed him and flew by his side, loving the way the cool night air felt against my now rosy red cheeks.

"Let's not ever fight again." I said coating on a warm updraft. Fang nodded his head in agreement, and I looked up in time to see the sun starting to rise. A perfect ending to the worst night ever. It was nice to see something pretty for a change, I looked down at Fang again and watched his powerful dark wings flap up and down with little effort. I couldn't think of what would've happened had he not been there to help me out. Had he not been worried and come looking for me I could be on a lab table with psycho scientists with big pointy needles and crazy ideas.

I guess this really did prove that he still truly loved me, and that we where meant to be together. Yes Jeb was the biggest jerk on planet earth and I wanted to pound him till he turned into a million pieces, but if he was right about _one _thing it was that me and Fang are perfect for each other.

"How bout breakfast? He asked as we came to the hotel. I flew in through the window after Fang and landed on the bed, quickly standing and looking at Fang. His shoulder had stopped bleeding and looked like it was going to heal nicely, which meant the same for me. I smiled and looked at him right as nudge and Angle burst through the door. I instantly put up a mental block and smiled innocently at the two while Fang tried to blend into the background.

"What happened too you two? Did you guys like get into a fight? It was an awfully quiet fight if you did. Max did you hurt Fang? Please don't kill him, I like Fang, I mean he' one of the Flock members and all…" I saw angel put a hand over her mouth and let out a relieved sigh.

"What's for breakfast?" Angel asked with those puppy dog eyes of hers. Chances where she knew about the night from reading Fangs mind already.

"Ask Iggy." I said ruffling through m y stuff and putting on a clean new jacket. I needed a shower but first I was going to check on the boys to make sure they were all right. I quietly made my way to their room and opened the door, noticing that Fang was right behind me. The two sat on their bed fiddling with several wires and white powdery stuff I didn't want to know about.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Gazzy asked and Fang just shrugged, heading toward his shower.

"You guys hungry?' I asked and Iggy nodded, distracted by whatever he was working on.

"So long as max doesn't make the food, I'm good." I shot a glare at Gazzy then smiled.

"How bout we just go out again or something." I turned and walked back to my room, glad everything was back to normal, more or less. I had the flock together again, Fang still loved me, and well, everything seemed perfect, In a weird mutant bird kid kinda way. I mean at least those stupid Erasers where taken care of for now. Of course we would have to be on our way again soon, but I decided to enjoy life as it was for now. Little did I know he peace wouldn't last, That the Flock wouldn't stay together and Fang wouldn't even be in my life anymore, maybe for good. Little did I know that my world was about to do a total 360 in the opposite direction, headed straight for a cliff, but then again I'm Maximum Ride, and my life just wouldn't be complete with a little chaos every now and then. Right?

**Hope you all enjoyed and again sorry for the late update, it took me forever to finally find the free time to actually finish this story up. But if you like d it then I suggest you wait for my next story, it does have Faxes, an lots of it, it takes place somewhere between Max and Fang, like this one. I won't be posting for about a week because like I said I am extremely busy but hopefully I can regulate those posts to every other day. Thanks for reading and reviewing and keeping it going for as long as it did. Like I said this was only meant to be a one shot but I got such a big response I had to continue, otherwise people would come after me with bananas of doom. I would write down ever person's name who reviewed down but my E-mail is being stupid right now so I currently can't, but you guys know who you are. **

**Thanks for reading and if you like this check in on my other story's I'm going to post soon!**

**-Mo**


End file.
